Byron Jameson
Byron James is a faery/shapeshifter hybrid who was born around 6785 B.C. He was born to a witch mother like Klaus' mother who created a spell for immortality in an attempt to escape death. His father was a powerful shapeshifter who raped his mother and impregnated her with him.When Byron became a faery he gained the special mental ability to use magic and has since become the only immortal capable of doing so. He lost his memory to a powerful witch named Lilith back during the beginning of Ancient Europe and has since than been trying to gain it back. During his time in Europe he has had many fights with members of the Ancients, namely Lucius Menes but has survived every time. During this time, he found it fit to neutralize all of his siblings in order to keep them safe. He has, over the years, created, through magic,a rather powerful and feared group of vampires/werewolf hybrids that have been terrorizing people for over 1200 years. He had a run-in with Decaulion at one point but refused to kill him due to him being a hybrid like him, although he did admit that he hates him the most out of all hybrids. He is the most powerful person to appear in the show so far, and possibly in the whole world, and is also one of the only people who are completely incapable of dying. Personality and Traits Byron is an upstanding man with rules and principles. He is very charismatic, and combined with his good looks, is very dangerous when it comes to couples. He has shown to love his family in a weird way because he claims to have neutralized them for their own safety. He does not take pleasure in the useless pain in humans, and has even killed his own hybrids just for mistreating one. He looks out for his friends and will go to great lengths to protect them. He has been described as an immortal Matt Donovan, due to the similarities they have in the treatment of their friends. On the other hand, in the presence of his enemies, Byron can be disrespectful, cruel, vicious and even vindictive. He shows no mercy to his enemies and no remorse in his actions that pertain to them. He killed a vampire, who the Ancients compelled to give them info on him, by Commanding him to cut his neck with scissors until he decapitated himself. He gets extremely frustrated when he can't remember something, due to the fat that Llith took all his memories from before 4000 B.C. He is also Niklaus' biggest fan due to the similarities in thheir personalities. Overall though, he is a great friend and man, as long as you are not on his bad side. Physical Appearance and Physiology Byron has been described as breathe-takingly beautiful. He has attracted the attention of thousands of famous women over the years and has even gotten Caroline Forbes to show feelings for him, despite the fact he killed her boyfriend. He is 6'4", has a very defined muscular physique, a light brown skin color and black wavy hair. He has absolutely no organs, blood, or bodily fluids except for his venom which takes the place of his blood and other fluids, and his heart and brain. His venom works as an acid burning away all organs except for his heart and brain. Season 4 Byron came to Mystic Falls with his clan in order to confirm rumors he had heard about other hybrids being killed their. He sent his vampires throughout the city, telling them to not cause any trouble and to act like normal vampires. Byron then goes to the biggest house he can find assuming that it would be fitting for a powerful, old vampire. He meets Elijah at the door who asks him what business he has there. Byron tells him that he is a 900 year old vampire turned by Niklaus Mikaelson and that he wishes to see his sire. Elijah tells him that they are busy and to leave and come back later, then he tries to close the door but Byron sticks his foot between the door. Elijah tells him to move his foot or lose it forever but Byron calls his threat. Elijah then attempts to compel him but discovers that this has no effect on him at all but Byron lies and says that he has been consuming vervain. Byron then asks who he is exactly. Elijah tells him he is the older brother of Niklaus and the oldest original left in the world and that his name is Elijah. Byron asks him to please let him inside but Eijah tells him to leave now while he is still in one piece. Byron, not wanting to cause any truble to early, complies and leave with the hint that he will be coming back. Byron then telepathically calls all of his vampires to meet him at the near by high school (Mystic Falls High School) in the town. When they meet him there they asks if he's met the hybrid Klaus yet and where are the other hybrids. Byron then reveal that he read Elijah's mind and that all the hybrids are dead except one and he is on the run from Klaus. Byron also says that they are having family issues at the moment too. Byron says he is going to enroll all of them in school and tha they are to keep a low profile, he says that he will become a teacher in the school as well. Byron then tells them to find them a place to stay, then walks into the school to do his part. He Commanded the principle to enroll his vampires and give him the job as the new history teacher, while the principle is finishing the papers, Byron smells human blood in the air. Byron gets his papers and rushes out of the school to find where the blood is being spilled at and comes upon Elena Gilbert feeding on some girl. Byron asks her why she is doing this in broad daylight but Elena tells him to back off. He realizes that her humanity is off and rushes to her to get her off the girl before she kills her. He then considers just killing Elena but decides against it, after looking through her memories and discovering the part she played in creating the hybrids, and instead just slaps her, breaking her neck. He is then approached by Niklaus who asks him if he is the man who was looking for him earlier. Byron introduces himself and tells him how happy he is to meet him but Klaus does not the reciprocate and instead asks him what the hell he wanted. Byron says he wanted to know how Niklaus had created hybrids, because he would like to become one like him. Niklaus laughs and says that he came a little too late and that he wouldn't be able to do it anyways because he's a vampire but Byron corrects him and says if you feed an untriggered werewolf vampire blood and kill him then have him kill someone else, he will become a hybrid. Byron then calls his men, who appear immediately, and reveal them to all be hybrids like Niklaus, but weaker. Niklaus says prove it and Byron then tells his men to change into their werewolf form, which they begin to do. They try to attack Elena's body due to her being a vampire but Byron tells them to stay still and they all follow his order. Niklaus, impressed, asks how he came across this little secret, to which Byron replies that he has been around for years and has come across a few secrets within nature. Byron then tells his hybrids to change back and tells Klaus that he would like to make a deal with him. Klaus tries to compel him to shut up but Byron reveals that he is neither vampire or werewolf and then Commands Klaus to let him into his house so he can explain who and what he is. When they get back to his house Klaus demands that he starts speaking and that his hybrids sit outside. Byron complies and tells his hybrids to go home, they leave reluctantly, and Byron then starts speaking to Klaus about his past. When Byron tells Klaus everything that he can remember about himself, Klaus decides to punch him in an attempt to get confirmation about what he had been told, but Byron crushes his arms with one hand. Klaus drops to his knees, crying out in pain, and Byron apologizes and says he couldn't just llet him punch him without consequences. Byron then proposes a deal with Klaus, telling him that if Klaus lets him stay with him for a little while, Byron will give him 6 of his hybrids to command as he pleases. Byron then slowly teleports away telling Klaus to think about it, and that there are no consequences for refusing his deal. Byron goes to find his hybrid and eventually runs into them at a bar, he asks them if they found a place suitable for them to stay at for a couple of days. They had and they also wen shopping for some clothes so that they would not look stupid at school the next day. Byron asks if they got him anything to look teacher-y, to which they say yes and swear the clothes to be pleasing to him. Byron then tells them to take him home then, to which they immediately comply to. When they get there, Byron realizes that it was just a motel and expressed dissappointment in his comrades for their poor decisions, to which they reply that they couldn't get anything extravagant due to the fact that they were ordered to "not cause any trouble." Byron then laughs and says that what they said is true, he then tells them to go to bed and be ready for school by 7 A.M., stressing the A.M. part. Powers and Abilities Due Byron being a faery/shapeshifter/warlock hybrid and also over 8000 years old, he has the peak abilities of both species, along with being capable of using magic at a master level. His abilities include: *Super Strength-He has been shown to lift a minivan over his head with one hand and has decapitated other beings with one swipe of his finger. Even when not in animal form he has shown to push a school bus with no effort at all.He is capable of taking on most of the Ancients by himself. He claims that Decaulion, , and Mikaelson Lucius Menes, fighting together are the only people capable of being a threat to him in strength. He is stronger than all of his siblings and has proven that he can take on 2 of them at one time. His strength increases over time. *Super Speed-He can run at speeds that easily outdo any car in the world. He runs in excess of 500 mph. He once suprised all the originals together because he disappeared but noone saw him move. He was fast enough to outun Damon Salvatore who was racing him in his car. In a cheetahs form his speed becomes untrackable and he becomes a gust of wind. His speed increases over time. *Enhanced Senses-He once claimed he heard a woman dropping cotton balls when he was at least a hundred meters away, this was proven true. He also smelled Elenas blood when she was on the other side of Mystic Falls. He can see miles away with perfect clarity. Like all other supernaturals he can taste unnatural things when he eats or drinks He can also see 360 degrees around him, which allows him to see everything around him all at once, which means no sneak attacks. He can use his vision as binoculars to see in one direction even further than normal. *Super Agility-He can react so fast that Damon Salvatore claimed to have been sick from watching him fight. He dodged a bullet at point blank range and caught 3 other ones. He has shown to be able to fight 3 500+ old vampires and not even be touched. He often says that he fought and defeated 20 vampires with his eyes closed without being touched. He can also jump extremely high and far due to his ability to fly. *Durability-He has skin as hard as rock and it has been shown that wooden stakes break upon touching his skin. He once let damon beat him with a metal bat and was shown completely unharmed by the ordeal. He was hit by a minivan going 80 mph and it only fractured his arm. *Accelerated Healing-He has healed completely from having both his arms broken by a minivan before he even stood up. He ran a knife through his skin and as it moves away the wounds closed. He got his legs cut off at one point and the next day they had grown back. He can regenerate any part of his body except for his head but if his head is left close to his body, it will heal back on. He can survive heart extraction because his heart grows back almost instantly. *Regeneration-He can regenerate whole limbs and organs. The speed at which they regenerate differs to the severity to the wound. Ex. When Byron lost his finger, it grew back in under a minute but when he lost his whole hand, it took around five. *Command-He can force vampires,werewolves, witches and animals to do his bidding through verbal command. It is very hard to resist. He hardly ever uses this because he dislikes taking away people's choices because he likes to watch which one they'll make. *Influence-He can influence people nonverbally to do things but this is alot easier to resist for stronger minds. *Shape Shifting- He is capable of turning into any animal that has ever existed in the animal kingdom inlcuding dragons, dinosaurs, and ancient sea creatures. His power increase depends on which animal he is. (As a gorilla his strength increased to unreal levels, as a cheetah he could outrun a small plane, as a dragon he could produce flames as hot as the sun) *Immortality-He does not need to breathe, eat, drink blood, or water to live. Unlike the rest of his family, he is completely immortal and nothing in the world is capable of killing him. *Control-He has the ability to control werewolves in their wolf forms, except for the Primordials. *Venom- His venom is capable of killing almost any supernatural being. It cannot, however, turn a human or any other creature into a faery, shapeshifter, or hybrid. His venom burned away all the organs in his body except his veins, heart and brain. Extremely lethal to vampires and werewolves. His venom can also give superhuman abilities to any human who drinks it, including strength, speed, agility, and healing. Cures diseases made by him. *Magic-He can use magic capable of controlling the weather, invoking the powers of the elements, teleportation, portal opening, resurrection, telekinesis, intangibility, telepathy, pain infliction, and even disease control. His magic is at its peak when he is asleep, at that time his magic acts on its own mind, with him having almost no control. *Martial Arts-Over the years, he has studied and mastered every form of fighting in the world and is a very formidable opponent for anyone. He is trained in all types of combat, hand-to-hand, kinjutsu and firearms. *Sire Bond-The vampires in his clan were all made by him, so they have been sired to him from that point on. They follow his every thought without him using Command or verbal words. *Emotion Control-He can control his emotions to the fullest effect. He has turned his emotions off and on one several occasions. He he has also shown the limited ability to control the emotions of other beings and has used this ability on numerous occasions. *Disease Control-He has the ability to give diseases to any mortal that he touches. The effects of the diseases ranges from the mood he is in at the point of contact. He boasts that the Bubonic Plague was a result of him getting angry at his girlfriend. He can also grant immunity to the diseases through contact. The fastest way to cure someone of his diseases is to have them drink his venom. *Flight-He can fly at high speeds but rarely uses this ability because he is not fond of heights. His flight speeds equal that of a commercial airplane. *Subconcious Search-This is not the official name of the ability. While he does not have eiditic memory, however, he can go into his subconcious and relive the memories in his mind and observe everything that was going on around him at that time. This ability allows him to go past eiditic memory and instead live within the dream. *The Original Shape-shifter-He has the same abilities as his father but not all are known. He can suppress the ability to transform in all but the strongest of shape-shifters. *Resurrection-He can use his powerful magic to resurrect anyone or anything he chooses to. It costs him more magic when the thing is not supernatural because than he has to search the afterlife for the person's soul. Normally, he can reach into the Other Side and grab a persons soul. *Corpse Manipulation-He can manipulate dead bodies, turning them into dead servants with abnormal strength. *Atom Manipulation-He can control atoms, the building blocks of reality/matter. He can manipulate matter on an atomic level changing their forms and causing them to explode. He can also create matter, but cann ot destoy it. Weaknesses *The Cure-The cure was capable of taking his immortality but since it is gone, he is forever immortal. *Magic-The witch Llith took defeated him in combat and robbed him of his memories so he is susceptible to magic. *Hybrid Triple-The blood of three hybrids on a stake can neutralize. Category:Hybrid Category:Warlock Category:Male Category:Supernaturals